


Taking Action

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dream Smp, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Tubbo to Fall Damage, One-Shot, Scott Hacks Into the SMP, Worldbuilding, that's it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Scott notices something's wrong with Tommy and Tubbo during MCC, and intends to get the bottom of it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking Action

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Scott fans! This wont be the best since I wrote this in a couple hours during class, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Scott looked at the world border between him and the Dream SMP.

He was sick of seeing Tommy and Tubbo curl into themselves when each MCC came to an end, sick of seeing them seem so scared when pvp games were chosen, when they went against specific members. He knew that it had to have something to do with the Dream SMP, everything going on in there was so secretive and even when he had tried to ask Hbomb he never went into specific detail.

He just wanted them to be safe, to see the childlike joy and innocence come back into their gaze.

He took a deep breath and looked back onto the border. A semi-transparent wall of light shifting colors that he knew masked everything going on inside. It was almost a mockery how beautiful the shifting colors looked, since he would bet that the things going on in the server were anything but.

He didn't have permission to get in, technically he shouldn't even be here. But he was willing to bend or break a few rules for this.

He slowly rose a hand and brushed it against the world border. He didn’t feel the full body pain of someone trying to get into MCC uninvited, he didn't even feel static zap that the X-life border would dish onto someone unwelcome. All he felt was a small burning sensation on where his knuckles brushed the shimmering waves, barely enough to hurt. This wasn't the power of a healthy barrier, it was weakened by both the hurt and hurt contained in the server and being broken even when it was near its peak.

Scott knew this better than anyone, keeping the barrier stong so… unwanted visitors don’t get in. He had created so many SMPs and ran a 40+ player event, he knew the ends and outs of server creation at this point. With that came an unexpected perk, came knowing where the weak points in a server were. Though it was never to exploit it like how he planned to now.

If he looked closely, he could differentiate between the layers of the barrier, like layers and layers of tissue paper. It felt slightly sturdier but looser, it was different from the sturdy and unyielding layers of MCC, and the solid and dependable one of X-life. But he could also see where the wall was more transparent, where it would be easier to break through.

And with that in mind he started destroying the already weakened part of the barrier. Prying the different layers aside and diggin his fingers into the slippery substance. It was both exactly how he thought it would feel and yet wildly different. 

It didn't seem to put up any fight, malleable and simple to push aside. It draped over his hands and almost didn't want to let them go when he braided them to the side to make room for him. 

Layer by layer was peeled away, and with each layer that he folded out of the way it started taking shape of an actual door way. Sturdier and cleaner than the imagined the barrier would have looked as Phil forced his way through it, blinded by the need to protect. More orderly and stable than when Ranboo walked through it unknowingly.

When he deemed himself done, there was still one shimmering leyer left. But it was different from the rest. He knew that that layer wouldn't budge no matter what he did. The later itself was more a shimmering waterfall, simply flowing over his hands if he tried to grip and grab it like he had down with the other layers. Once someone walked through it, they would have the specifications that server admin enforced onto the server.

He had managed to pry this much out of Hbomb once he was back in X-life, and braced himself for the changes.

_“Scott, I know what you’re going to do. I also know that Im not going to dissuade you from doing this, once you have an idea in your head, you’ll stop at nothing to achieve it… So I wanted to give you warning”_

Scott took a step through

_“First there’ll be burning on your wrist. Feeling like a brand, almost. Then you’ll see three red hearts lining the inside of your wrist.”_

He couldn't help but clutch his left wrist and try not to cry out in pain. When the burning pain was over, he lifted his right hand covering the wrist and saw the three little hearts resembling his lives on the SMP.

_“Then you stop remembering some things, especially relating to the end. Be careful about that, especially since you’re forcing your way in. Theres this guy who did it on accident and the server made him forget too much. The knowledge comes back once you leave, though.”_

And he could feel memories of pouring over ancient books and strongholds falling out of his head like sand slipping through his fingers. The elation and adrenaline of slaying the… the boss with Jimmy, the structures and terrain of the… place, the creatures living there, even the way to get there fade away.

_“But that should be the worst of it, you’ll probably notice some other effects later… Good luck, and don't get too tangled into things.”_

Scott knew that he wouldn’t be able to fulfill that last part. He came here to make sure that Tommy and Tubbo were okay, and he’d be damned if anything was stopping him now.


End file.
